Revelation
This article is about the quest. For the story, see Revelations * 200 Quest Points * Garden of Tranquility |items = * Ranged weapon and appropriate ammunition * Melee weapon * Magic weapon and runes for combat spells Recommended: * Potions and food |kills = * Dark wizard clone (level 20) * Hobgoblin clone (level 48) * Order Knight (level 70) * Order Ranger (level 70) * Order Wizard (level 70) }} Failed Assassination 1. When the needed skill levels are reached, you will be sent a letter: Dear (Player Name) You have heard of rumours about our Order, and we have heard about you. We have seen your skill set and would like you to join our little operation we're running. Sincerely, the Director (P.S. Letter will explode after you read this) The letter will explode, hitting 200 damage. 2.Talk to Reldo in the Varrock Library. He will tell you he has heard rumours of a mysterious "Order" and that you should talk to the Wise Old Man about it. 3.Head to Draynor. Talk to the Wise Old Man. He will say he can't talk to you about it in a populated area and that you should say "Cheddar Cheese" to the bartender in the Blue Moon Inn. 4.Talk to the bartender. A new option will appear, "Cheddar Cheese". Click on it, and the bartender will tell you to meet him behind the bar at midnight. A cutscene will start: It's the dead of night, and behind the bar you walk up to the bartender, now covered in a black robe. *Bartender: Well, I've heard you've been recruited to the Order. *Player: What is this "Order" anyway? *Bartender :Well, if you must know, the Order is a top secret group formed to keep order in Gielinor, formed when the Edicts of Guthix were established, they consist of highly trained fighters of any race, and I presume you must have killed some monsters and saved some people to be recruited. *Player: Aye, I have but where do I find the Order, then? *Bartender: You won't need to know, because now you DIE! 10 Assassins teleport around you, wielding bows and daggers. The bartender draws a rune scimitar. The view shifts and a black robed and hooded figure appears, wielding an Ancient staff. *Hooded Figure: For the Order! The hooded figure will cast Ice Barrage, causing 800 damage each and instantly killing the Assassins. The bartender will take 500 damage and his health bar will drop to half. The bartender charges at the figure and slashes at him, dealing 80 damage. The figure will hit the bartender with his staff, and then cast Blood Rush. The bartender slashes the figure a few more times, but his health bar is barely affected. He will then end the fight by casting Shadow Blitz, and the bartender will die. *Player: You saved me! But who are you? *Hooded Figure: I am Eganwp, of the Order. *Player: Can you take me there? *Eganwp: But of course, He will teleother you and you appear in a large stone hallway with a door at the end. *Eganwp: Welcome to the Order. Recruitment Test #Talk to Eganwp. He will tell you that you must talk pass a few tests to be recruited. He tells you to go talk to Cain to start the tests. #Walk down the hallway and open the door. Cain is sitting in the room on a pile of crates with various dragon weapons resting on them (but they cannot be picked up). Cain is polishing a dragon dagger while a bottle of poison is on a crate next to him. A bank chest is also next to him. #Talk to Cain and ask to do the tests. He will say yes, but tell you to ready up first. He opens the bank chest, gets up, walks to the end of the room, and leans against the wall. #Take the weapons, armour, potions, and food you plan on using during the fight, also, make sure to take out the Ring of Charos. #Talk to Cain again. Tell him you're read and he will tap on of the bricks in the wall. It will disappear, and the ones around it will disappear to until an entrance-way appears. Walk inside. #You step into a very large room with several Order Knights sparring. A combat instructor will be barking orders at them. Talk to him and he tells you you will have to complete an exam before you can attempt the combat portion of the test. #A woman in gray robes will talk to you and you will start the exam. The answers are: *42 *Lumbridge *3 *Octopus? *King Roald *Gnomes! *Catherby *Monkfish *Grand Exchange *Mahjarrat After this, the combat portion will begin. The first two enemies are rather simple. #The first enemy is a Dark wizard clone (level 20) this is extremely easy to kill. #The second enemy is a Hobgoblin (level 48) this is also fairly easy to kill. #The next three opponents are designed to test your knowledge and mastery of the combat triangle.You will be attacked by a level 70 Order Knight. Use Protect from Melee (optional) and use Magic on the knight. If you use Melee or Ranged you will automatically be hit for 300 LP and be stunned. Once you get him to 1 LP he will step aside and the next opponent will come forward. #The next opponent is a level 70 Order Ranger. Use Melee on him. If you use Magic or Ranged you will be stunned and hit for 300 LP. It is also advised to use Protect from Range. Just like the Knight, he will step aside when he reaches 1 LP. #The final enemy is a level 70 Order Wizard. She uses a very powerful Fire Wave. Use Ranged on her and it is recommended to use Protect from Magic. When she reached 1 LP she will step aside and she and the other 2 will walk away. Talk to the combat instructor to start the last test:Get Johnny to give you his watermelon. Use the Ring of Charos and talk to Johnny (he is in the center of the arena, holding a watermelon). Select the following (in this order) *Well hello there, you look rather dashing. I assume you are Johnny. *Ah, that watermelon's gonna rot, even in your capable arms, let me take it off your hands for you. *Why, thank you. Walk back through the passageway and talk to Cain. He will congratulate you on joining the Order. He will give you the rewards. Go back to the hallway and talk to Eganwp to leave. Rewards *30,000 Coins *Johnny's Watermelon (Heals 200 LP and gives 30,000 XP in any skill above 50.) *Order Recruit Helmet *Order Recruit Platebody *Order Recruit Platelegs *Order Amulet Music Unlocked *Meet Me in the Back Alley Later - When talking to the bartender during the cutscene. *Welcome to the Order - When arriving at the Order HQ *Sparring Partner - When fighting the Order Knight Trivia *On the first day of the release, the spoilers read the Order has confiscated the spoilers from us, wiped its contents from our memory, and beat us up in the alley behind the Blue Moon Inn. *On the Adventure Log, it will say I was recruited by the Order to be an elite peacekeeper of Gielinor. *Cain is very similar to the ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''character Cpl. Dunn, as they both first appear sitting on weapon cases, polishing weapons, and then opening a case. *Eganwp hit 800 damage on 10 Assassins, which is even more damage than when Solus Dellagar cast Ice Barrage on 12 Temple Knight Archers for 700 damage each. *Oddly enough, both Johnny and his watermelon have combat levels. Johnny has a combat level of 130 while his watermelon has a combat level of 200. It is currently not known why this is.